Quien sospecharía
by KisekiDarck
Summary: Bulma siempre fue una chica muy linda, ejemplar para muchos de los estudiantes y profesores normalmente la calificaban como tranquila, tímida, amigable etc. Pero es una de las razones por la cual ella es una de las asesinas mas famosas, mas buscada, muchas personas temen por ser una de las victimas pero como dice quien sospecharía


Bueno nuevo fic unico cap

advertencia : gore y lenguaje un poco fuerte , si te gusta vegeta y goku o milk o 18 no te conviene ya que mueren :)

Quien sospecharía

Bulma siempre fue una chica muy linda, ejemplar para muchos de los estudiantes y profesores normalmente la calificaban como tranquila, tímida, amigable etc. Pero es una de las razones por la cual ella es una de las asesinas mas famosas, mas buscada, muchas personas temen por ser una de las victimas pero como dice quien sospecharía de ella era una de las menores posibilidades y ya tiene a sus victimas lista para un brutal asesinato y son cuatro jóvenes de su misma preparatoria y ahora están en un campamento, nadie allí esta a salvo pero, quien sospecharía.

-Vegeta no crees que será divertido este lugar – dice un joven llamado kakaroto pero mas conocido como Goku

-No se quien fue el estupido que le dio la idea al director de venir a este maldito campamento –

-No seas aguafiestas Vegeta será divertido y pasare mas tiempo con Goku – dice milk con sus ojos brillando con esperanza

-Yo no quería venir a esto para estar rodeada de mosquitos me da asco solo ver este lugar – dice una de ojos azules ella se llamaba Akane pero todos la conocían por 18

-Que amargados son los dos, deberían ser como mi Goku y yo que tendremos mucho tiempo juntos -

-Kakaroto as callar a tu arpía me da dolor de cabeza este lugar – dice un vegeta con el seño fruncido

-¡AQUIEN LE DICES ARPIA ENANO! –

-eres un.- no pudo terminar ya que Goku interrumpió

-miren chicos que día mas bonito je jeje- dice nerviosamente

-lo peor es que estaremos con la bipolar, el enano calvo y la azulita – dice 18

-no creo que sea tan malo, solo ignórenlos como lo hago siempre - dice Goku

Por otro lado estaba bulma apretando los puños y al lado sus dos mejores amigos Lunch y Krilin

-Bulma no te enojes son solo niñitos caprichosos –dice Lunch

-es que no puedo aguantar mas sus insultos me estoy cansando ya –

-pero aguanta mas bulma tendrán su merecido algún día –dice Krilin

-creo que será muy pronto- dice bulma en susurro para que solo lo escuche ella

Y así paso el día en el campamento todos se divirtieron, pero bulma decidió que era hora de mover la carta ya que escucho a Goku decir -chicos que tal si vamos a la cocina que esta abandonada que esta cerca del lago – y como se creían mejores decidieron que si , pero nunca pensaron que seria su ultimo viaje

En el bosque

-están seguros que es seguro – dice milk un poco asustada

-si estoy seguro – dice mientras alumbra el lugar con la linterna

-vámonos este lugar es muy aburrido – dice 18

-no me digas que tienes miedo – dice vegeta

-como crees que voy a tener miedo de este lugar –

-pues de verían – dice una bulma con una voz muy inocente y los cuatro jóvenes caen y todo se vuelve negro

Cuando despiertan están amarrados con cadenas en los pies y en las muñecas pegados a la pared

-que mierda pasa –dice vegeta enojado

-sáquenos de a qui –dice milk asustada

-Ho ya se quieren ir – dice bulma apareciendo delante de ellos

-sácanos de aquí azulita – dice 18

-si no es gracioso –dice milk enojada

-pues para mi si y mucho – dice bulma sin parar la vos inocente

-bulma de verdad para, queremos irnos por favor – dice Goku

-no que quiero jugar con ustedes –dice ella

-mira mujer sácanos de aquí oíste – dice vegeta exaltado

-para bulma esto no es gracioso vete con tus amigos perdedores y piérdete que me estoy cansando de esto y además se que el calvo enano le gusto y mándalo al diablo oíste bien azulita que ustedes no tienen derecho a estar en una escuela como esta no se que hiciste para entra, o capaz te acostaste con el director no jaja me da lastima – dice

18

-no 18 yo no soy tu, pero dime que se siente de que tu hermano jet a muerto enfrente de tus ojos he – dice con una sonrisa

-….-

-de que habla 18- dice milk asustada y confundida

-como lo sabes-dice ignorando a milk

-pues bueno en el cazo de que no lo saben, bien, yo se los diré, 18 tenia 2 hermano uno lo mataron ya que la fortuna no iba a alcanzar para ambos -

-eso es verdad-dice Goku

-…-18 solo baja la cabeza

-no es tu culpa – dice vegeta

-eso es verdad-dice milk

-pero eso no implica que hiciste algo para detenerlo, tu querías esa fortuna pero como estamos en una sociedad que lo único que importa es dinero creo que mereces un castigo para ver su dolor – dice bulma

En eso ella toma un martillo lo acerca a una pierna de 18 y lo estampa en su pierna

Asiendo que ella grite de dolor

-¡para que ases!-dice milk sin evitar lágrimas

-hago lo que debería ser ase tiempo- dice

Así que toma el martillo lo estampa en su brazo derecho y luego al izquierdo asiendo que la sangre caiga y sus huesos queden echo trizas ,18 no aguanta el dolor llora trata de Acer que razone al igual que Goku y vegeta junto con milk, pero no hay caso, luego toma un cuchillo y se lo estampe en la pierna que esta bien para luego cortar su cuello para ver como la sangre fluye rápidamente ,18 Sige con conocimiento asiendo que su dolor siga fluyendo mas y mas toma otro cuchillo que saca de su chaqueta y se lo estampa en el cuello y lo va bajando asiendo que sus huesos vayan sonando y la sangre fluya mas y mas asiendo que debajo que de un charco de sangre llega asta el abdomen y para y dice:

-18 tienes la sangre muy dulce – y pasa su dedo por el cuchillo y lo pone en su boca

-¡eres una loca como se te ocurre hacer eso eres una maldita demente tu no puedes hacer eso, eres una mal nacida espero que te encuentren!- dice llorando

-¿terminaste?-dice bulma serenamente

-bulma no sigas si es una broma para no es gracioso-dice Goku

-no es una broma, es un juego y ahora quiero jugar con milk – dice con una sonrisa

-¡bulma no lo hagas para por favor!- dice Goku

Bulma no le ase caso, toma una katana y le ase cortes en el abdomen, milk llora por el miedo y el dolor, le rogaban que para que pare y que no siga con el cruel juego pero seguía asta que su cuerpo se le vea los intestinos, depuse le corto un brazo derecho, después uno izquierdo la sangre le saltaba al cadáver de 18 , vegeta y Goku pero bulma ya estaba cubierta de sangre cada corte que le Asia su rostro reflejaba ira y dolor asta que quiso terminar con eso tomo la katana la posesiono en su cuello y le arranco la cabeza , hubo un silencio asta que bulma dejo escapar una risa Goku no lo tolero mas y dijo:

-¡porque ases esto porque ella no merecía morir bulma somos amigos y compañeros ¿porque lo ases, porque? si te molesto algo perdón de verdad perdón pero no sigas! – no pudo evitar las lagrimas de verdad tenia miedo no quería morir no quería que nadie muriera a manos de bulma

-ella si merecía morir que no ves, la otra ves vi. Que ella compraba ropa paso al lado de un vagabundo, le pidió dinero ella se puso a gritar como una loca la gente pensó que hizo algo malo y lo alejaron de milk no le basto con eso así que ella lo golpeo, sabes la rabia que me dio a ver como hizo eso solo por dinero – dice con la cabeza abajo

Quedo un silencio bulma tenía los puños apretados asta que suspiro y dijo:

-como tanto la quieres tu ira con ella –así que tomo la katana y empezó a hacerle herida rasguños profundos y dijo:

-error 1 no somos amigos ni siquiera compañeros – y le enterró la katana en su abdomen

-error 2 no me gusta que hablen de mis amigos como si fueran basura – y se lo entierra en el pecho Goku sentía que el dolor nunca terminaría se decía en su mente donde esta la niña tímida que conocí creo que en realidad nunca la conocí.

-y error 3 crees que por tener una fortuna te ase mejor persona eres detestable – y se lo entierra en la mitad de su cráneo asiendo que su cabeza se inunde de sangre saca la katana del cráneo y ríe como si fuera un chiste vegeta sentía rabia, ira y dolor y grito:

-e-eres una maldita demente como se te ocurre hacer eso eres desagradable, mátame ahora hazlo rápido –dice el sin miedo pero por dentro sentía mucho miedo

- no vegeta sabes que te deje al último para que veas como mueren tus amigos, y bueno se ra más rápido ya que hay cosas que decirte toma un arma apunta y dice:

-1, me gustas y no tolero verte con las demás oíste – le dispara en su pierna

-2, siempre me evitabas y eso me dolía mucho – le dispara en el abdomen

-3, no sabes las veces que sufría por tu culpa - en su brazo derecho

-4, siempre hablabas de mi o mis amigos y eso era detestable – en su brazo izquierda

-y ultima pero la que mas me duele , preferiste a la maldita de 18 mientras que yo siempre te quise por lo que eras pero abrí los ojos lo único que eres es un maldito bastardo – y le disparo en la cara asiendo que se comience a formar un charco de sangre

-t-te –enco-traran y tendrás…. Tu castigo-dice antes de caer muerto

- pero quien sospecharía JAJAJJAJAJAAAJAJA – ríe de una manera maniática

Bulma fue muy cuidadosa no dejo rastro quemo la cocina y dejo cigarrillos para que piensen de eso quemo su ropa se quemo las huellas digitales asiendo que se cambien, fue a su cuarto cuando siento la alarma de fuego sonrío nadi se dio cuenta.

Al final en el funeral todos los compañeros y profesores de curso fueron a ver como estaba la familia y apoyarlos. Dolor, angustia y miedo eso era lo único que decían, el caso estuvo andando durante cuatro meses ningún sospechoso, pero después paso el año y todo siguió normalmente pero **quien sospecharia**


End file.
